the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiji
'Approval:' 11/29/14 38 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 shelved 'Appearance and Personality' Eiji takes on the apperence of a normal 6 year old boy. Quite small, light and very playful looking. Eiji always carries his colouring book with him, but never lets anyone look at it. Who knows whats inside that colouring book? Eiji has an outward personality very typical of a 6 year old. He is very cheerful, commonly skipping around, and asking others to play with him. Eiji seems to take a very silly personality, but isnt ignorant. He seems to know far more then his age would suggest. He likes and admires many people, and for those he does, he commonly ends their names in -chi. Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zAMJXZnJoY Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIWUSd5O1L0 'Relationships' Tanyū Uzumaki and Sessho-seki - My new parents! Whether they want it or not.... Mikasa Gima - Not really Mikasa of course! I'll make the real Mikasa! Rumi - A cool teammate! Its so funny how she looks at me like I'm crazy! Issen Inazuma - Friend of Rumi's and loves Ice Cream! 'Stats' (Total:321) Strength: 36 Speed: 30 Chakra Levels: 27 Chakra Control: 13 Endurance: 40 CP: 195 Banked: 10 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Poison Specialist Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu Chunin: Item Specialist Jonin: Sealing Specialist S-Rank: Prime Stealth Kage Rank: Space/Time Ninjutsu 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 38 Banked feats: 1 Poison Specialist # Toxicity - The user exhales a toxic mist from their mouth, creating a quick moving invisible cloud around them. The cloud causes the opponent to lose complete focus of themselves and vomit blood profusely (40 CP, -12 endurance) # Envious - '''Invisible gas comes out of the skin of the user, and surrounds them as a cloak. If the user comes into phsical contact with the opponent, such as when being hit or when hitting them, the poison goes into their system. The poison clouds their judgement and focus immensley. CP, -12 Chakra Control Medical Ninjutsu # '''Mystical Palm Technique - '''Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. CP # '''Pentacle Healing - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. CP Item Specialist # +12 EP Points # Item Shadow Clone (2) - The user makes a more durable shadow clone that bursts into many tiny pieces of shrapnel that fire out to pierce through the enemy when they die. # (3) Razor Wire - ' These are the feats covering Eiji's Legendary Weapon, the Razor Wire *'Wire Manipulation- 'The user obtains a pair of gloves with extremely thin and long wires, that are wires1.jpg|Example of Razor Wire use wires2.jpg expelled from it. The wires are very long, able to reach up to 15 feet away. Since the wires are tiny, they are hard to see. With chakra, the user can manipulate those wires as if they were extensions of the user's own limbs. This could be used to quickly send the wires at enemies, have them wrap around them and restrain them. CP activation/ 5 per round for wire manipulation *'Wire Sharpness- 'In addition to the length and the stealth of these wires, all of them are extremely sharp. These wires can easily slice through non-legendary materials and 10 CP barrier. This effect can make the wires effective for assasinations, as the user can quickly have the wires wrap around their enemies and slice through them. *'Chakra Stealing Wire- 'The wire, when coming in contact with the opponent, passively drains 10 CP. Sealing Specialist # '''Yin Seal - ' Chakra is stored into a seal. On Eiji, the seal is a trapezoid on his neck. When he pinches it, the seal fills his body with previously stored chakra. CP for 3 feats # 'Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - '''This technique is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. (CP cost = the justu being absorbed cost. Max absorption of 40.) # '''Seal: Explosion -' An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. CP # '''Seal: Restriction - '''A seal can be placed on a person by touch that binds them and restricts their movements. CP # '''Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) # Five Elements Trap: An expansion of the five elements seal, which must be taken as a feat first. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5 times what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. (40 CP to seal 60 CP of opponent.) Prime Stealth # Untraceable - Prime Stealth grants a passive change to the user's chakra. It is "cloaked" and unable to be found by sensors or seen by dojutsu. It can still be thrown off with genjutsu, stolen and sealed, and those with the Byakugan can still hit their chakra points. This can be briefly turned off if they wish. # Can't Catch Me! - 'The user emits a field of chakra with a 20ft radius. This field is invisible to anyone without chakra vision, but those in it can feel a weight of chakra on them. When they are in this field, they are concealed from all normal senses, but thing affected such as rustling grass can still be seen. Even those with chakra vision cannot see through it. X-ray vision can be used to see through the field, but even then the user is still fuzzy and difficult to see. CP/10 CP maintain # '''Enhanced Transformation- '''Prime Stealth allows the user to perform an adnvaced transformation, but it still remains even after they've been hurt. Even their chakra network is identical to what they transformed as. # '''I see you! - '''In order to sneak around with maximum efficiency, the user uses chakra to enhance their senses to a grand degree. The user is able to notice even the smallest changes in their environment now, even able to notice odd vibrations in the ground. CP/ 5 CP Maintain # '''Jutsu Change - '''This technique allows the user to change their jutsu to appear as another jutsu, as to be all sneaky like! CP # '''Dissapear - ' Without the need for hand signs, the user creates a smoke cloud the equivalent of a smoke bomb that rises from their feet and encompasses the area. It typically disappears after one turn. CP # 'SNAP! BOOM! - '''The user can snap their fingers and uses chakra to create a flash bang to blind opponents and make a quick get-away CP # '''Silent Movements - '''All attacks and movements done by this person are completely silent Passive Space-Time Manipulation #'Advanced Spatial Lag '- Debuff, single target, -12 Spd #'Advanced Space-Time Slip- Buff, singe target +12 Str 40 cp/r #'Flying Thunder God-' Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. #'Flying Thunder God Seal - '''An extra seal for the Flying Thunder God #'Chronorecovery- The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. CP Stats # '''Stats # Stats # Stats # Stats # Stats # Stats Miscellaneous Equipment *(36) 9x 20 CP Explosive Tags *(3) Two Smoke Bombs *(6) 2x Military Ration Pill *(3) Set of Kunai *(1) Summoning Scroll (in the form of a coloring book) *(0) Two Pairs of Sharingan *'Snippy The Giant Ant- ' Snippy is a kind mount for his new owner, he clips affectionately at its owner and especially likes to be scratched under his mandibles. Snippy isn't very useful in combat, deciding to burrow underground against any opponent more dangerous than a common thug. However, twice per mission Snippy can pop up from underground and spit a streak of acid at an enemy. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 116500 * Ryo left: 74,000 * 27000 from Nobu * 6500 from Minawa * -25,000 for feat change 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 280' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'QP for the Week: 6' S-Rank: 3 QP: 9 Astral Guard (4) 3/2/14 The End of Jinei (4) 6/11/14 The Melancholy of Haru Ichinose (4) 6/15/14 A-Rank: 13 QP: 41 Opium (4) 12/12/13 Jounin Rank Up: The Twisted Maze (1) 12/30/13 Akuto's Super Special Awesome S-Rank (4) 1/24/14 Moon Sword (4) 1/26/14 Picking up the Chicks (1) 1/26/14 The Cannibal Tournament (4) 2/23/14 Assaulting Doc Oc's Lab (4) 2/26/14 Eiji's Super Mission (4) 2/28/14 Transferring Bodies (4) 3/8/14 A Map - Part 1 (3) 3/26/14 Liberation! (4) 5/18/14 The Illusionst Hunter-nin (4) 5/27/14 Jinei's Compound Assault (4) 6/9/14 Eiji's Kage Mission 1 (0) 6/13/14 Back To The Human Experimentation Lab (4) 6/24/14 Attack on Experiments! (3) 6/24/14 B-Rank: 19 QP: 67 A Lab! (4) 11/26/13 Infiltrating a Cult (3) 12/3/13 Stephen King's Nightmare (4) 12/22/13 Into the Arena (2) 12/22/13 Stephen King's Nightmare 3 (4) 12/13/13 Dinosaurs in the trees (3) 1/8/14 Eiji's Super Fun (3) 1/9/14 You go to hell (4) 1/11/14 Let's Play (3) 1/19/14 Hidden In The Grass (4) 4/11/14 The Frozen Dagger Part 1 (4) 5/4/14 The Frozen Dagger Part 2 (4) 5/4/14 The Frozen Dagger Part 3 (4) 5/4/14 Sano the Stealer (3) 5/19/14 Mr.Willow (2) 6/4/14 Tharaxius's Spire (4) 6/11/14 Ninja Hunters (4) 6/30/14 Hikari's Kidnappers (4) 7/2/14 Spoopy Gentlemen (4) 8/14/14 C-Rank: 6 QP: 16 Pupupu! (3) 11/16/13 Saving the Kidnapped (0) 11/26/13 The Red Fang (4) 12/1/13 COMBIES! (4) 12/2/13 Bandit Camp Killing (2) 4/10/14 The Old Man (3) 4/20/14 D-Rank: 1 QP: 1 Walking (1) 12/2/13 Raids: 0 QP: 0 Other: 2 QP: 2 Because I'm Elite! (1) 12/15/13 Why am I not elite yet?! (1) 4/14/14 PVP: 1 QP: 2 Oh no! A child is in trouble! (2) 11/25/13 Overseen: 44 QP: 127 The Laboratory (3) 11/25/13 He was a god (3) 12/13/13 The Dragon (3) 12/19/13 Ichi and Nii (3) 12/21/13 Long Awaited Exam (2) 12/28/13 Ginyu Force! (2) 12/28/13 Aphrodite Laughs (4) 12/29/13 The Battle with Dos (1) 12/30/13 Uncle Ben! (2) 1/4/14 Icy Konoha (3) 1/4/14 Stop the Assasin (2) 1/5/14 SUPER ORIGINAL MISSION (2) 1/12/14 The Forest (3) 1/19/14 Escorting the Blind Man (3) 1/26/14 Master of the Universe (2) 3/8/14 The Most Boring Mission Ever (3) 3/23/14 Bandit Mission Again! (3) 3/28/14 Duality RU! (3) 3/28/14 Eh, this mission was alright (4) 3/29/14 Village Elder! (3) 4/9/14 Nadohs (3) 4/11/14 I-I-Insect (4) 4/14/14 End of Xaxel (4) 4/14/14 Pride and Greed (4) 5/2/14 Saving The Village (4) 5/2/14 Super Joy (2) 5/14/14 Can't Die (2) 5/14/14 Super Joy 2: The Joying (4) 5/18/14 Ice Cream Madness! (4) 6/4/14 Meeting Io 2 (2) 6/6/14 Undead Nightmare (3) 7/4/14 Ice Cream Again? (1) 7/4/14 Super Secrets (4) 7/11/14 Shovels (4) 7/18/14 Supa Hot Fire! (4) 7/19/14 Malestorm (2) 7/20/14 Treasure! (2) 7/28/14 Supa Hot Fire Returns! Also Sacrifices (3) 7/30/14 Zombies! (3) 7/31/14 The Rage Part 1 (3) 8/3/14 Library of Cykranosh (4) 8/5/14 Death of Supa Hot Fire :C (3) 8/5/14 The Rage Part 2 (2) 8/6/14 What is this spooky place :O (2) 8/12/14 Category:Character Category:Kusagakure